nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ditto
Let us all now make... Pokemon jokes. -- 16:34, March 26, 2014 (UTC) From Pokemon jokes, we can do brony private jokes. Oooh Does the protagonist have the ability Imposter? Klemen702 (talk) 17:00, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Internet rule: "If it exists, there is a pony of it. No exceptions." Found it ! I expected this to happen, when Ditto gets released. "Welcome to Phantomobia" (talk) 17:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Since I'm not a pokemon fan, I couldn't have expected this to happen. :Nice...please continue this discussion on the Nitrome discussions forums instead. 17:37, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Reset game data I don't know if it should be noted in the trivia that Ditto is the only game to have a "reset game save data". Earlier Nitrome releases had this option too, though they were in the options menu. I'm not sure if the pause menu should change any of that. If anything, I think it's worth mentioning in the opening paragraph, not Trivia. 02:08, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Ending Can someone please post the ending of Ditto, or at least white what happens at the end. I couldn't finish the game (yes, I suck) and I really want to know what will happen at the end... :It Is Posted I Think : 16:11, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok now I'm sad :::You've got to experience it in full screen to get the most out of it! ;) 23:59, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Untitled "Stiff" ending? Really? This is a wiki. This is supposed to be informational. If the info. or the grammar are incorrect, go ahead and complain about that. If you just don't like the way it's told, however, that's YOUR problem. Loonyhed (talk) 18:40, April 3, 2014 (UTC) : What the heck Loony, I was wondering what you meant about this message then I searched the edit history and saw that you were actually referring to my Revise template. :| O___O : I guess it's pointless now but I'll just say that writing style of the ending section was a little hard to read. And now that I look at it it's still the same... Eh, this place is so cold. I can't say anything right. I suppose you were just defensive about it since you were the one who wrote it. Man, I hate everything... : -- 18:23, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not seeing the "stiff" here, but I *think* Loonyhed was hinting that the article first and foremost, has to be written in a neutral point of view. That doesn't necessarily mean it needs to be devoid of description, but of course maybe some things may be up for dispute. You are free to rewrite it if you disagree with it, or at least state how it could be written better. Don't allow these words to make you offended... 21:31, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Ditto is probably the nitrome game with the most polished game-player experience, and is actually able to give you feels to a surprising level for a flash game. I'd say it's completely okay if the ending description has some adjectives referring to more personal feelings, as this wiki is supposed to be about the games and player experience. 21:53, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think the point is that it shouldn't promote a single way of being viewed as obviously everyone is going to interpret it differently. Like the ending itself, the description of it should leave things up to the reader/player's interpretation. Especially Ditto, which has a super ambiguous ending for a Nitrome game. 23:41, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Ditto 2? http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=748836&pid=748836&t=2&id=1336 Have a look ^^. :Cool, but mainspace talk pages aren't the place to post stuff like this. The most appropriate place to post it would be Forum:Nitrome Discussion even though no one uses it. 11:43, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::@Takeshi64: It appears that Sim was highlighting the comment so that perhaps it could be added to the article somehow. It doesn't immediately seem to be just casual discussion. ::@Sim: Good find. However, there really is no place to put it on the current Ditto article, so it's best to wait until Nitrome announces what they have planned before referencing the comment anywhere. However, if a long time passes and the game in question has not been revealed, then it could be added to the article. -- 14:07, July 1, 2015 (UTC)